Summer in the Garden
by VickyT36
Summary: A sequel to Gnomeo, Juliet, and Vanessa. Takes place 2 years after Vanessa was born. The garden is happy until a greedy collector steals Vanessa. Can the rest of the garden get her back.
1. Chapter 1

Summer in the Garden


	2. Happy in the Garden

**Summer in the Garden**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, anyway I'm writing this because lots of people liked my first one, I had to continue. Also I got this idea from a story that was deleted on fanfiction, I don't remember who wrote it, but it was called Married Life. So I'm not stealing it, I just got the idea for my story from it. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Happy in the Garden  
**

One morning in the Red and Blue Garden, everyone was just getting up. Inside the greenhouse, Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting out of bed.

"Morning sweetheart." said Gnomeo. "Morning love." said Juliet. The two kissed. Then they heard a faint whimper.

"Sounds like Vanessa's awake." said Juliet. "Yeah, would you mind getting her while I go help with the morning preparations?" asked Gnomeo.

"Sure, see you outside." said Juliet. She walked out of their room, and into the nursery that was beautiful.

The walls were painted purple, on the walls were pictures of all kinds of flowers, butterflies, and birds, the floor was a red fluffy carpet, Vanessa's crib was a violet color, on shelves there were some of Vanessa's favorite books, and on the floor were her toys.

She looked at the crib, and saw a little gnome, with light brown hair, a purple hat, and dress, with blue eyes.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" asked Juliet picking her up, and putting her on her hip. "Yes, Mummy." said Vanessa.

Juliet carried Vanessa outside the garden, and over to the shed, to wear everyone was getting ready for breakfast. "Bweakfast." said Vanessa in her baby voice.

"That's right, Vanessa breakfast is being cooked." said Juliet. "Morning Juliet, hello little Nessie." said Nanette. "Hi Auntie Nanette." said Vanessa.

"Good morning, Nanette." said Juliet. "Juliet dear, could you give us a hand in here?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Be right there. Hey Tybalt, could you watch Vanessa for me?" asked Juliet.

"(Groans), all right." said Tybalt. "Hi Tybal." said Vanessa. Inside the shed Juliet helped Lady Blueberry cook eggs. "How are things going with little Vanessa?" asked Lady Blueberry.

"Oh things are going great, she's a little sweetheart." said Juliet. "She sure is." agreed Gnomeo. "It turns out the old wise tale is right, kids do make things happier." said Lord Redbrick.

When all the food was done, everyone carried the food to the table. "Gnomeo could you go get Vanessa and Tybalt?" asked Juliet.

"Sure thing, love." said Gnomeo. He walked over the shed where the lawnmowers were in, and saw Tybalt playing patty cake with Vanessa.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it up, and throw it in the pan." said Tybalt.

And at the end of the rhyme, Vanessa let out a laugh, and so did Tybalt. "Tybalt." said Gnomeo. "(Clears throat), all right kid go to your dad." said Tybalt.

"Daddy." said Vanessa running towards Gnomeo. Gnomeo picked her up. "Breakfast is ready." he said. When he got to the table, Gnomeo put Vanessa in her high chair.

Soon everyone dug into breakfast. "Here you go, Nessie nice delicious porridge, and orange juice." said Juliet. When breakfast was over, everyone went to their jobs.

Gnomeo helped Tybalt and Benny mow the lawn, Nanette and Dolly watered the flowers, Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry scouted outside the garden to make sure everything was safe.

And Juliet helped Fawn, the bunnies, and the little red gnomes paint the fence. And Featherstone and Ramona had the most important job, they were watching Vanessa.

When the day was done, Juliet and Gnomeo put Vanessa to bed. Gnomeo gently laid Vanessa in her crib. Juliet gave her, her favorite toy, a stuffed octopus, and tucked her in.

"Good night sweetie." said Gnomeo giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night darling." said Juliet. And the two left her alone to sleep.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**


	3. The Collector

**Summer in the Garden**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, anyway I'm writing this because lots of people liked my first one, I had to continue. Also I got this idea from a story that was deleted on fanfiction, I don't remember who wrote it, but it was called Married Life. So I'm not stealing it, I just got the idea for my story from it. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Happy in the Garden  
**

One morning in the Red and Blue Garden, everyone was just getting up. Inside the greenhouse, Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting out of bed.

"Morning sweetheart." said Gnomeo. "Morning love." said Juliet. The two kissed. Then they heard a faint whimper.

"Sounds like Vanessa's awake." said Juliet. "Yeah, would you mind getting her while I go help with the morning preparations?" asked Gnomeo.

"Sure, see you outside." said Juliet. She walked out of their room, and into the nursery that was beautiful.

The walls were painted purple, on the walls were pictures of all kinds of flowers, butterflies, and birds, the floor was a red fluffy carpet, Vanessa's crib was a violet color, on shelves there were some of Vanessa's favorite books, and on the floor were her toys.

She looked at the crib, and saw a little gnome, with light brown hair, a purple hat, and dress, with blue eyes.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" asked Juliet picking her up, and putting her on her hip. "Yes, Mummy." said Vanessa.

Juliet carried Vanessa outside the garden, and over to the shed, to wear everyone was getting ready for breakfast. "Bweakfast." said Vanessa in her baby voice.

"That's right, Vanessa breakfast is being cooked." said Juliet. "Morning Juliet, hello little Nessie." said Nanette. "Hi Auntie Nanette." said Vanessa.

"Good morning, Nanette." said Juliet. "Juliet dear, could you give us a hand in here?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Be right there. Hey Tybalt, could you watch Vanessa for me?" asked Juliet.

"(Groans), all right." said Tybalt. "Hi Tybal." said Vanessa. Inside the shed Juliet helped Lady Blueberry cook eggs. "How are things going with little Vanessa?" asked Lady Blueberry.

"Oh things are going great, she's a little sweetheart." said Juliet. "She sure is." agreed Gnomeo. "It turns out the old wise tale is right, kids do make things happier." said Lord Redbrick.

When all the food was done, everyone carried the food to the table. "Gnomeo could you go get Vanessa and Tybalt?" asked Juliet.

"Sure thing, love." said Gnomeo. He walked over the shed where the lawnmowers were in, and saw Tybalt playing patty cake with Vanessa.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it up, and throw it in the pan." said Tybalt.

And at the end of the rhyme, Vanessa let out a laugh, and so did Tybalt. "Tybalt." said Gnomeo. "(Clears throat), all right kid go to your dad." said Tybalt.

"Daddy." said Vanessa running towards Gnomeo. Gnomeo picked her up. "Breakfast is ready." he said. When he got to the table, Gnomeo put Vanessa in her high chair.

Soon everyone dug into breakfast. "Here you go, Nessie nice delicious porridge, and orange juice." said Juliet. When breakfast was over, everyone went to their jobs.

Gnomeo helped Tybalt and Benny mow the lawn, Nanette and Dolly watered the flowers, Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry scouted outside the garden to make sure everything was safe.

And Juliet helped Fawn, the bunnies, and the little red gnomes paint the fence. And Featherstone and Ramona had the most important job, they were watching Vanessa.

When the day was done, Juliet and Gnomeo put Vanessa to bed. Gnomeo gently laid Vanessa in her crib. Juliet gave her, her favorite toy, a stuffed octopus, and tucked her in.

"Good night sweetie." said Gnomeo giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night darling." said Juliet. And the two left her alone to sleep.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: The Collector  
**

The next morning all the gnomes were frozen in their places, when Mr. and Mrs. Capulet (Originally Miss Montaque) were gardening.

"Oh, darling I just love our decorative gnomes. But remind me where did this little purple one come from?" asked Mrs. Capulet.

(Humans don't know that gnomes could have babies). "I don't know, we just found her by those two." said Mr. Capulet.

Then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" asked Mrs. Capulet. The two went inside, and opened the door.

There at the door was a middle-aged man in a bowler hat and trench coat. "Hello, can we help you, Mr?" asked Mr. Capulet.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Thomas White. I was just walking by, and I saw your collection of garden gnomes in your garden.

"We do have a nice collection of gnomes." said Mrs. Capulet. "I was wondering if I may take a look your collection up close?" asked Thomas White.

"Why of coarse." said Mrs. Capulet. Thomas White walked inside, through the house, and into the garden.

He looked at all the gnomes, red, blue, male, and female. Then something caught his eye, it was a little purple gnome.

"Where'd you get this one?" he asked. "We don't know, she just showed up, we just think someone was just being generous." explained Mrs. Capulet.

"Well would you consider giving her to me?" asked Thomas White. Gnomeo and Juliet gave a nervous look at each other.

"I'm sorry, but we're looking to give her away." said Mr. Capulet. "You people drive a hard bargain. How about 20." "No." "50" "No." "All right 100, but that's my last offer."

"We're sorry, Mr. White, but that little gnome isn't for sale." said Mrs. Capulet putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, and I think that you should leave now." said Mr. Capulet. "You're right, I'm go now. Terribly sorry to have caused any harm. Have a nice day." said Mr. Thomas White.

When Mr. Thomas White returned home, he went down into his basement. "Vince, Rex, please come out." he said.

Out of the dark came two gnomes with gray hats. "Vince, Rex, I saw something that would complete my collection. A little purple gnome." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Another one for your collection?" asked Vince. "Yes." he said. And he turned to the wall that had at least 49 purple hats that belonged to gnomes.

But it was only the hats, no gnomes. "So I talked to the owners, but they're not giving her up. So I need you two to get her and bring her to me." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Where is she?" asked Rex. "In a giant garden with red and blue gnomes, at the Capulet's house." he explained.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2, suspenseful huh? Please review.**


	4. Trouble Stirs

**Summer in the Garden**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, anyway I'm writing this because lots of people liked my first one, I had to continue. Also I got this idea from a story that was deleted on fanfiction, I don't remember who wrote it, but it was called Married Life. So I'm not stealing it, I just got the idea for my story from it. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Happy in the Garden  
**

One morning in the Red and Blue Garden, everyone was just getting up. Inside the greenhouse, Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting out of bed.

"Morning sweetheart." said Gnomeo. "Morning love." said Juliet. The two kissed. Then they heard a faint whimper.

"Sounds like Vanessa's awake." said Juliet. "Yeah, would you mind getting her while I go help with the morning preparations?" asked Gnomeo.

"Sure, see you outside." said Juliet. She walked out of their room, and into the nursery that was beautiful.

The walls were painted purple, on the walls were pictures of all kinds of flowers, butterflies, and birds, the floor was a red fluffy carpet, Vanessa's crib was a violet color, on shelves there were some of Vanessa's favorite books, and on the floor were her toys.

She looked at the crib, and saw a little gnome, with light brown hair, a purple hat, and dress, with blue eyes.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" asked Juliet picking her up, and putting her on her hip. "Yes, Mummy." said Vanessa.

Juliet carried Vanessa outside the garden, and over to the shed, to wear everyone was getting ready for breakfast. "Bweakfast." said Vanessa in her baby voice.

"That's right, Vanessa breakfast is being cooked." said Juliet. "Morning Juliet, hello little Nessie." said Nanette. "Hi Auntie Nanette." said Vanessa.

"Good morning, Nanette." said Juliet. "Juliet dear, could you give us a hand in here?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Be right there. Hey Tybalt, could you watch Vanessa for me?" asked Juliet.

"(Groans), all right." said Tybalt. "Hi Tybal." said Vanessa. Inside the shed Juliet helped Lady Blueberry cook eggs. "How are things going with little Vanessa?" asked Lady Blueberry.

"Oh things are going great, she's a little sweetheart." said Juliet. "She sure is." agreed Gnomeo. "It turns out the old wise tale is right, kids do make things happier." said Lord Redbrick.

When all the food was done, everyone carried the food to the table. "Gnomeo could you go get Vanessa and Tybalt?" asked Juliet.

"Sure thing, love." said Gnomeo. He walked over the shed where the lawnmowers were in, and saw Tybalt playing patty cake with Vanessa.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it up, and throw it in the pan." said Tybalt.

And at the end of the rhyme, Vanessa let out a laugh, and so did Tybalt. "Tybalt." said Gnomeo. "(Clears throat), all right kid go to your dad." said Tybalt.

"Daddy." said Vanessa running towards Gnomeo. Gnomeo picked her up. "Breakfast is ready." he said. When he got to the table, Gnomeo put Vanessa in her high chair.

Soon everyone dug into breakfast. "Here you go, Nessie nice delicious porridge, and orange juice." said Juliet. When breakfast was over, everyone went to their jobs.

Gnomeo helped Tybalt and Benny mow the lawn, Nanette and Dolly watered the flowers, Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry scouted outside the garden to make sure everything was safe.

And Juliet helped Fawn, the bunnies, and the little red gnomes paint the fence. And Featherstone and Ramona had the most important job, they were watching Vanessa.

When the day was done, Juliet and Gnomeo put Vanessa to bed. Gnomeo gently laid Vanessa in her crib. Juliet gave her, her favorite toy, a stuffed octopus, and tucked her in.

"Good night sweetie." said Gnomeo giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night darling." said Juliet. And the two left her alone to sleep.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: The Collector  
**

The next morning all the gnomes were frozen in their places, when Mr. and Mrs. Capulet (Originally Miss Montaque) were gardening.

"Oh, darling I just love our decorative gnomes. But remind me where did this little purple one come from?" asked Mrs. Capulet.

(Humans don't know that gnomes could have babies). "I don't know, we just found her by those two." said Mr. Capulet.

Then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" asked Mrs. Capulet. The two went inside, and opened the door.

There at the door was a middle-aged man in a bowler hat and trench coat. "Hello, can we help you, Mr?" asked Mr. Capulet.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Thomas White. I was just walking by, and I saw your collection of garden gnomes in your garden.

"We do have a nice collection of gnomes." said Mrs. Capulet. "I was wondering if I may take a look your collection up close?" asked Thomas White.

"Why of coarse." said Mrs. Capulet. Thomas White walked inside, through the house, and into the garden.

He looked at all the gnomes, red, blue, male, and female. Then something caught his eye, it was a little purple gnome.

"Where'd you get this one?" he asked. "We don't know, she just showed up, we just think someone was just being generous." explained Mrs. Capulet.

"Well would you consider giving her to me?" asked Thomas White. Gnomeo and Juliet gave a nervous look at each other.

"I'm sorry, but we're looking to give her away." said Mr. Capulet. "You people drive a hard bargain. How about 20." "No." "50" "No." "All right 100, but that's my last offer."

"We're sorry, Mr. White, but that little gnome isn't for sale." said Mrs. Capulet putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, and I think that you should leave now." said Mr. Capulet. "You're right, I'm go now. Terribly sorry to have caused any harm. Have a nice day." said Mr. Thomas White.

When Mr. Thomas White returned home, he went down into his basement. "Vince, Rex, please come out." he said.

Out of the dark came two gnomes with gray hats. "Vince, Rex, I saw something that would complete my collection. A little purple gnome." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Another one for your collection?" asked Vince. "Yes." he said. And he turned to the wall that had at least 49 purple hats that belonged to gnomes.

But it was only the hats, no gnomes. "So I talked to the owners, but they're not giving her up. So I need you two to get her and bring her to me." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Where is she?" asked Rex. "In a giant garden with red and blue gnomes, at the Capulet's house." he explained.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2, suspenseful huh? Please review.**

**Chapter 3: Trouble Stirs  
**

The next day the gnomes were talking about the man they saw yesterday over coffee.

"I wonder what that man wanted with Vanessa." said Lord Redbrick. "I don't know, but thankfully Mr. and Mrs. Capulet turned him down at the offers." said Gnomeo.

Meanwhile little Vanessa was playing in the play area her father, and grandfather made for her. It had a swing set, sand box, teeter-totter, and slide.

She was just swinging on the swings when she heard some rustling in the bushes behind her. She hoped off the swing, and went over to the bushes, she looked in and saw two pairs of eye.

She screamed and ran. "Mummy, Daddy!" she cried running towards them. "Vanessa, shh, sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Juliet picking her up, and patting her little purple hat.

"Thewe are eyes in the bushes." she said. "Eyes?" asked Tybalt. "Four of them." she said. Gnomeo, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Featherstone, Paris, and Fawn looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Nessie, we'll go see what there." comforted Lord Redbrick. They all went over to the bushes and look inside them. "There are no eyes." said Paris.

"But thewe are." said Vanessa. "Don't worry sweetie, everything's fine now." said Gnomeo, taking Vanessa from Juliet.

Meanwhile outside the fence Vince and Rex watched the other gnomes. "Drat, we almost had her." said Vince. "Patience, brother we will please Thomas." said Rex.

After that "eyes" fiasco, the garden went on with their usual work. While the adults were working Vanessa was playing with her toys by the fence.

"Do you really believe that Vanessa saw eyes in the bushes?" asked Nanette. "Well, she could've been seeing things. But still she may have seen something." said Lady Blueberry.

While Vanessa played with her toys the two gnomes watched her. "Look at her hat." said Rex. "It's perfect for Thomas' collection." said Vince.

That night as Vanessa slept in her crib, the two gnomes snuck into her room, carefully took her out of her crib, and ran out the window with her!


	5. Panic and a Clue

**Summer in the Garden**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, anyway I'm writing this because lots of people liked my first one, I had to continue. Also I got this idea from a story that was deleted on fanfiction, I don't remember who wrote it, but it was called Married Life. So I'm not stealing it, I just got the idea for my story from it. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Happy in the Garden  
**

One morning in the Red and Blue Garden, everyone was just getting up. Inside the greenhouse, Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting out of bed.

"Morning sweetheart." said Gnomeo. "Morning love." said Juliet. The two kissed. Then they heard a faint whimper.

"Sounds like Vanessa's awake." said Juliet. "Yeah, would you mind getting her while I go help with the morning preparations?" asked Gnomeo.

"Sure, see you outside." said Juliet. She walked out of their room, and into the nursery that was beautiful.

The walls were painted purple, on the walls were pictures of all kinds of flowers, butterflies, and birds, the floor was a red fluffy carpet, Vanessa's crib was a violet color, on shelves there were some of Vanessa's favorite books, and on the floor were her toys.

She looked at the crib, and saw a little gnome, with light brown hair, a purple hat, and dress, with blue eyes.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" asked Juliet picking her up, and putting her on her hip. "Yes, Mummy." said Vanessa.

Juliet carried Vanessa outside the garden, and over to the shed, to wear everyone was getting ready for breakfast. "Bweakfast." said Vanessa in her baby voice.

"That's right, Vanessa breakfast is being cooked." said Juliet. "Morning Juliet, hello little Nessie." said Nanette. "Hi Auntie Nanette." said Vanessa.

"Good morning, Nanette." said Juliet. "Juliet dear, could you give us a hand in here?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Be right there. Hey Tybalt, could you watch Vanessa for me?" asked Juliet.

"(Groans), all right." said Tybalt. "Hi Tybal." said Vanessa. Inside the shed Juliet helped Lady Blueberry cook eggs. "How are things going with little Vanessa?" asked Lady Blueberry.

"Oh things are going great, she's a little sweetheart." said Juliet. "She sure is." agreed Gnomeo. "It turns out the old wise tale is right, kids do make things happier." said Lord Redbrick.

When all the food was done, everyone carried the food to the table. "Gnomeo could you go get Vanessa and Tybalt?" asked Juliet.

"Sure thing, love." said Gnomeo. He walked over the shed where the lawnmowers were in, and saw Tybalt playing patty cake with Vanessa.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it up, and throw it in the pan." said Tybalt.

And at the end of the rhyme, Vanessa let out a laugh, and so did Tybalt. "Tybalt." said Gnomeo. "(Clears throat), all right kid go to your dad." said Tybalt.

"Daddy." said Vanessa running towards Gnomeo. Gnomeo picked her up. "Breakfast is ready." he said. When he got to the table, Gnomeo put Vanessa in her high chair.

Soon everyone dug into breakfast. "Here you go, Nessie nice delicious porridge, and orange juice." said Juliet. When breakfast was over, everyone went to their jobs.

Gnomeo helped Tybalt and Benny mow the lawn, Nanette and Dolly watered the flowers, Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry scouted outside the garden to make sure everything was safe.

And Juliet helped Fawn, the bunnies, and the little red gnomes paint the fence. And Featherstone and Ramona had the most important job, they were watching Vanessa.

When the day was done, Juliet and Gnomeo put Vanessa to bed. Gnomeo gently laid Vanessa in her crib. Juliet gave her, her favorite toy, a stuffed octopus, and tucked her in.

"Good night sweetie." said Gnomeo giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night darling." said Juliet. And the two left her alone to sleep.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: The Collector  
**

The next morning all the gnomes were frozen in their places, when Mr. and Mrs. Capulet (Originally Miss Montaque) were gardening.

"Oh, darling I just love our decorative gnomes. But remind me where did this little purple one come from?" asked Mrs. Capulet.

(Humans don't know that gnomes could have babies). "I don't know, we just found her by those two." said Mr. Capulet.

Then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" asked Mrs. Capulet. The two went inside, and opened the door.

There at the door was a middle-aged man in a bowler hat and trench coat. "Hello, can we help you, Mr?" asked Mr. Capulet.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Thomas White. I was just walking by, and I saw your collection of garden gnomes in your garden.

"We do have a nice collection of gnomes." said Mrs. Capulet. "I was wondering if I may take a look your collection up close?" asked Thomas White.

"Why of coarse." said Mrs. Capulet. Thomas White walked inside, through the house, and into the garden.

He looked at all the gnomes, red, blue, male, and female. Then something caught his eye, it was a little purple gnome.

"Where'd you get this one?" he asked. "We don't know, she just showed up, we just think someone was just being generous." explained Mrs. Capulet.

"Well would you consider giving her to me?" asked Thomas White. Gnomeo and Juliet gave a nervous look at each other.

"I'm sorry, but we're looking to give her away." said Mr. Capulet. "You people drive a hard bargain. How about 20." "No." "50" "No." "All right 100, but that's my last offer."

"We're sorry, Mr. White, but that little gnome isn't for sale." said Mrs. Capulet putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, and I think that you should leave now." said Mr. Capulet. "You're right, I'm go now. Terribly sorry to have caused any harm. Have a nice day." said Mr. Thomas White.

When Mr. Thomas White returned home, he went down into his basement. "Vince, Rex, please come out." he said.

Out of the dark came two gnomes with gray hats. "Vince, Rex, I saw something that would complete my collection. A little purple gnome." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Another one for your collection?" asked Vince. "Yes." he said. And he turned to the wall that had at least 49 purple hats that belonged to gnomes.

But it was only the hats, no gnomes. "So I talked to the owners, but they're not giving her up. So I need you two to get her and bring her to me." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Where is she?" asked Rex. "In a giant garden with red and blue gnomes, at the Capulet's house." he explained.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2, suspenseful huh? Please review.**

**Chapter 3: Trouble Stirs  
**

The next day the gnomes were talking about the man they saw yesterday over coffee.

"I wonder what that man wanted with Vanessa." said Lord Redbrick. "I don't know, but thankfully Mr. and Mrs. Capulet turned him down at the offers." said Gnomeo.

Meanwhile little Vanessa was playing in the play area her father, and grandfather made for her. It had a swing set, sand box, teeter-totter, and slide.

She was just swinging on the swings when she heard some rustling in the bushes behind her. She hoped off the swing, and went over to the bushes, she looked in and saw two pairs of eye.

She screamed and ran. "Mummy, Daddy!" she cried running towards them. "Vanessa, shh, sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Juliet picking her up, and patting her little purple hat.

"Thewe are eyes in the bushes." she said. "Eyes?" asked Tybalt. "Four of them." she said. Gnomeo, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Featherstone, Paris, and Fawn looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Nessie, we'll go see what there." comforted Lord Redbrick. They all went over to the bushes and look inside them. "There are no eyes." said Paris.

"But thewe are." said Vanessa. "Don't worry sweetie, everything's fine now." said Gnomeo, taking Vanessa from Juliet.

Meanwhile outside the fence Vince and Rex watched the other gnomes. "Drat, we almost had her." said Vince. "Patience, brother we will please Thomas." said Rex.

After that "eyes" fiasco, the garden went on with their usual work. While the adults were working Vanessa was playing with her toys by the fence.

"Do you really believe that Vanessa saw eyes in the bushes?" asked Nanette. "Well, she could've been seeing things. But still she may have seen something." said Lady Blueberry.

While Vanessa played with her toys the two gnomes watched her. "Look at her hat." said Rex. "It's perfect for Thomas' collection." said Vince.

That night as Vanessa slept in her crib, the two gnomes snuck into her room, carefully took her out of her crib, and ran out the window with her!

**Well that was chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4: Panic and a clue  
**

When morning came Gnomeo and Juliet wondered why they didn't hear Vanessa wake up.

"I think she might still be sleeping. I'll go get her." said Juliet. Gnomeo walked out of the greenhouse, and went to talk with Benny and Tybalt.

While talking, everyone heard Juliet scream. "Juliet?" asked Gnomeo. "Gnomeo, Vanessa, she's gone!" she cried. "Gone?" asked Tybalt.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Benny. "She wasn't in her crib, or in the greenhouse." explained Juliet.

"Don't worry, Juliet we'll put out word and look for her." said Gnomeo. Gnomeo called Shroom over to go spread the word that Vanessa was missing.

When the word was out, the whole garden searched for her. "Hello, senorita Vanessa are you under here." asked Featherstone looking under an upside down wheelbarrow.

"Is she under there, Featherstone?" asked Ramona. "Not here." he said. "Vanessa, Vanessa, come out, come out where ever you are." called Fawn.

By the time it was high noon, the garden had been searched high and low, but there was no sign of Vanessa. "Oh, my sweet little girl, where could she be?" asked Juliet sobbing.

Lady Blueberry put her arm over her daughter-in-law. "Don't worry, dear we'll find her." she said. "Gnomeo, Juliet I'm sorry to say this but, we think someone might have taken her." said Paris.

"What?" asked Juliet. "Why do you say that?" asked Lord Redbrick. Paris led them over to the fence. "See look, these footprints goes towards the greenhouse, back towards the fence, and to this secret passage." explained Paris.

"Those ruffians. No one kidnaps Lord Redbrick's granddaughter." said Lord Redbrick. "And Gnomeo Blueberry's daughter." said Gnomeo.

At dinner every discussed who could've taken the child. "It had to be a gnome." said Nanette. "But that Mr. Thomas White wanted Vanessa." said one of the little red gnomes.

That night, when Mr. and Mrs. Capulet were asleep, Benny and the bunnies snuck into the house to use the computer to find out information about Mr. Thomas White.

They gathered information, printed it out, and ran back to the garden. "All right, we've found some information about him." said Benny.

"What does it say?" asked Tybalt. "It says here that Mr. Thomas White worked in a gnome making factory, and claimed that the gnomes were alive. After they fired him for smashing purple gnomes, he stole two gray gnomes. It says he lives at 12 Fern St. on the other side of town." read Benny.

"Well it looks like we're up for a rescue mission." said Lord Redbrick.

**Well that's the end of chapter 4, please review.**


	6. To the Rescue

**Summer in the Garden**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, anyway I'm writing this because lots of people liked my first one, I had to continue. Also I got this idea from a story that was deleted on fanfiction, I don't remember who wrote it, but it was called Married Life. So I'm not stealing it, I just got the idea for my story from it. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Happy in the Garden  
**

One morning in the Red and Blue Garden, everyone was just getting up. Inside the greenhouse, Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting out of bed.

"Morning sweetheart." said Gnomeo. "Morning love." said Juliet. The two kissed. Then they heard a faint whimper.

"Sounds like Vanessa's awake." said Juliet. "Yeah, would you mind getting her while I go help with the morning preparations?" asked Gnomeo.

"Sure, see you outside." said Juliet. She walked out of their room, and into the nursery that was beautiful.

The walls were painted purple, on the walls were pictures of all kinds of flowers, butterflies, and birds, the floor was a red fluffy carpet, Vanessa's crib was a violet color, on shelves there were some of Vanessa's favorite books, and on the floor were her toys.

She looked at the crib, and saw a little gnome, with light brown hair, a purple hat, and dress, with blue eyes.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" asked Juliet picking her up, and putting her on her hip. "Yes, Mummy." said Vanessa.

Juliet carried Vanessa outside the garden, and over to the shed, to wear everyone was getting ready for breakfast. "Bweakfast." said Vanessa in her baby voice.

"That's right, Vanessa breakfast is being cooked." said Juliet. "Morning Juliet, hello little Nessie." said Nanette. "Hi Auntie Nanette." said Vanessa.

"Good morning, Nanette." said Juliet. "Juliet dear, could you give us a hand in here?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Be right there. Hey Tybalt, could you watch Vanessa for me?" asked Juliet.

"(Groans), all right." said Tybalt. "Hi Tybal." said Vanessa. Inside the shed Juliet helped Lady Blueberry cook eggs. "How are things going with little Vanessa?" asked Lady Blueberry.

"Oh things are going great, she's a little sweetheart." said Juliet. "She sure is." agreed Gnomeo. "It turns out the old wise tale is right, kids do make things happier." said Lord Redbrick.

When all the food was done, everyone carried the food to the table. "Gnomeo could you go get Vanessa and Tybalt?" asked Juliet.

"Sure thing, love." said Gnomeo. He walked over the shed where the lawnmowers were in, and saw Tybalt playing patty cake with Vanessa.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it up, and throw it in the pan." said Tybalt.

And at the end of the rhyme, Vanessa let out a laugh, and so did Tybalt. "Tybalt." said Gnomeo. "(Clears throat), all right kid go to your dad." said Tybalt.

"Daddy." said Vanessa running towards Gnomeo. Gnomeo picked her up. "Breakfast is ready." he said. When he got to the table, Gnomeo put Vanessa in her high chair.

Soon everyone dug into breakfast. "Here you go, Nessie nice delicious porridge, and orange juice." said Juliet. When breakfast was over, everyone went to their jobs.

Gnomeo helped Tybalt and Benny mow the lawn, Nanette and Dolly watered the flowers, Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry scouted outside the garden to make sure everything was safe.

And Juliet helped Fawn, the bunnies, and the little red gnomes paint the fence. And Featherstone and Ramona had the most important job, they were watching Vanessa.

When the day was done, Juliet and Gnomeo put Vanessa to bed. Gnomeo gently laid Vanessa in her crib. Juliet gave her, her favorite toy, a stuffed octopus, and tucked her in.

"Good night sweetie." said Gnomeo giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night darling." said Juliet. And the two left her alone to sleep.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: The Collector  
**

The next morning all the gnomes were frozen in their places, when Mr. and Mrs. Capulet (Originally Miss Montaque) were gardening.

"Oh, darling I just love our decorative gnomes. But remind me where did this little purple one come from?" asked Mrs. Capulet.

(Humans don't know that gnomes could have babies). "I don't know, we just found her by those two." said Mr. Capulet.

Then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" asked Mrs. Capulet. The two went inside, and opened the door.

There at the door was a middle-aged man in a bowler hat and trench coat. "Hello, can we help you, Mr?" asked Mr. Capulet.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Thomas White. I was just walking by, and I saw your collection of garden gnomes in your garden.

"We do have a nice collection of gnomes." said Mrs. Capulet. "I was wondering if I may take a look your collection up close?" asked Thomas White.

"Why of coarse." said Mrs. Capulet. Thomas White walked inside, through the house, and into the garden.

He looked at all the gnomes, red, blue, male, and female. Then something caught his eye, it was a little purple gnome.

"Where'd you get this one?" he asked. "We don't know, she just showed up, we just think someone was just being generous." explained Mrs. Capulet.

"Well would you consider giving her to me?" asked Thomas White. Gnomeo and Juliet gave a nervous look at each other.

"I'm sorry, but we're looking to give her away." said Mr. Capulet. "You people drive a hard bargain. How about 20." "No." "50" "No." "All right 100, but that's my last offer."

"We're sorry, Mr. White, but that little gnome isn't for sale." said Mrs. Capulet putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, and I think that you should leave now." said Mr. Capulet. "You're right, I'm go now. Terribly sorry to have caused any harm. Have a nice day." said Mr. Thomas White.

When Mr. Thomas White returned home, he went down into his basement. "Vince, Rex, please come out." he said.

Out of the dark came two gnomes with gray hats. "Vince, Rex, I saw something that would complete my collection. A little purple gnome." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Another one for your collection?" asked Vince. "Yes." he said. And he turned to the wall that had at least 49 purple hats that belonged to gnomes.

But it was only the hats, no gnomes. "So I talked to the owners, but they're not giving her up. So I need you two to get her and bring her to me." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Where is she?" asked Rex. "In a giant garden with red and blue gnomes, at the Capulet's house." he explained.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2, suspenseful huh? Please review.**

**Chapter 3: Trouble Stirs  
**

The next day the gnomes were talking about the man they saw yesterday over coffee.

"I wonder what that man wanted with Vanessa." said Lord Redbrick. "I don't know, but thankfully Mr. and Mrs. Capulet turned him down at the offers." said Gnomeo.

Meanwhile little Vanessa was playing in the play area her father, and grandfather made for her. It had a swing set, sand box, teeter-totter, and slide.

She was just swinging on the swings when she heard some rustling in the bushes behind her. She hoped off the swing, and went over to the bushes, she looked in and saw two pairs of eye.

She screamed and ran. "Mummy, Daddy!" she cried running towards them. "Vanessa, shh, sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Juliet picking her up, and patting her little purple hat.

"Thewe are eyes in the bushes." she said. "Eyes?" asked Tybalt. "Four of them." she said. Gnomeo, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Featherstone, Paris, and Fawn looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Nessie, we'll go see what there." comforted Lord Redbrick. They all went over to the bushes and look inside them. "There are no eyes." said Paris.

"But thewe are." said Vanessa. "Don't worry sweetie, everything's fine now." said Gnomeo, taking Vanessa from Juliet.

Meanwhile outside the fence Vince and Rex watched the other gnomes. "Drat, we almost had her." said Vince. "Patience, brother we will please Thomas." said Rex.

After that "eyes" fiasco, the garden went on with their usual work. While the adults were working Vanessa was playing with her toys by the fence.

"Do you really believe that Vanessa saw eyes in the bushes?" asked Nanette. "Well, she could've been seeing things. But still she may have seen something." said Lady Blueberry.

While Vanessa played with her toys the two gnomes watched her. "Look at her hat." said Rex. "It's perfect for Thomas' collection." said Vince.

That night as Vanessa slept in her crib, the two gnomes snuck into her room, carefully took her out of her crib, and ran out the window with her!

**Well that was chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4: Panic and a clue  
**

When morning came Gnomeo and Juliet wondered why they didn't hear Vanessa wake up.

"I think she might still be sleeping. I'll go get her." said Juliet. Gnomeo walked out of the greenhouse, and went to talk with Benny and Tybalt.

While talking, everyone heard Juliet scream. "Juliet?" asked Gnomeo. "Gnomeo, Vanessa, she's gone!" she cried. "Gone?" asked Tybalt.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Benny. "She wasn't in her crib, or in the greenhouse." explained Juliet.

"Don't worry, Juliet we'll put out word and look for her." said Gnomeo. Gnomeo called Shroom over to go spread the word that Vanessa was missing.

When the word was out, the whole garden searched for her. "Hello, senorita Vanessa are you under here." asked Featherstone looking under an upside down wheelbarrow.

"Is she under there, Featherstone?" asked Ramona. "Not here." he said. "Vanessa, Vanessa, come out, come out where ever you are." called Fawn.

By the time it was high noon, the garden had been searched high and low, but there was no sign of Vanessa. "Oh, my sweet little girl, where could she be?" asked Juliet sobbing.

Lady Blueberry put her arm over her daughter-in-law. "Don't worry, dear we'll find her." she said. "Gnomeo, Juliet I'm sorry to say this but, we think someone might have taken her." said Paris.

"What?" asked Juliet. "Why do you say that?" asked Lord Redbrick. Paris led them over to the fence. "See look, these footprints goes towards the greenhouse, back towards the fence, and to this secret passage." explained Paris.

"Those ruffians. No one kidnaps Lord Redbrick's granddaughter." said Lord Redbrick. "And Gnomeo Blueberry's daughter." said Gnomeo.

At dinner every discussed who could've taken the child. "It had to be a gnome." said Nanette. "But that Mr. Thomas White wanted Vanessa." said one of the little red gnomes.

That night, when Mr. and Mrs. Capulet were asleep, Benny and the bunnies snuck into the house to use the computer to find out information about Mr. Thomas White.

They gathered information, printed it out, and ran back to the garden. "All right, we've found some information about him." said Benny.

"What does it say?" asked Tybalt. "It says here that Mr. Thomas White worked in a gnome making factory, and claimed that the gnomes were alive. After they fired him for smashing purple gnomes, he stole two gray gnomes. It says he lives at 12 Fern St. on the other side of town." read Benny.

"Well it looks like we're up for a rescue mission." said Lord Redbrick.

**Well that's the end of chapter 4, please review.**

**Chapter 5: To the Rescue **

The next morning all the guys were going to get Vanessa back. "We've got the address and the directions." said Benny holding up a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, Juliet we're coming back tonight, and I'll have Vanessa in my arms when we get back." assured Gnomeo.

"I know, be careful." said Juliet, after giving him a kiss. "We will." said Tybalt. And all the guys left to rescue Vanessa.

Meanwhile Vanessa was scared and confused. She was in a dark room with only one high window, and one door. The window was too high for her to climb out, and the door knob was too high and locked.

"Mummy! Daddy! Where are you?" she kept calling. Then the door opened a little. "Are you hungry my dear?" asked a male voice. "Y-yes." said Vanessa in a shaky voice.

"Well here's some food." he said. He threw in a tray covered with plastic wrap and a fork. Vanessa pulled opened the wrap which showed a sight she didn't like.

In the tray was cold chicken, cold peas, and cold and lumpy mashed potatoes. Vanessa would give anything for some real food.

Like some of her mother's apple pie, her father's cheeseburgers, her grandpa's hot dogs, or her grandma's chocolate chip cookies. But she was desperate for food, so she ate it.

"Mummy, Daddy where are you?" asked herself. Meanwhile the guys were on their way to Mr. Thomas White's house. "We're almost there." said Benny.

Suddenly they heard a "Psst". They all looked around, and saw a gnome with no hat motioning them to come closer.

They went around the corner and saw gnomes young and old, male and female. All wearing purple clothes, with no hats, they were all scratched and cracked.

"You lot aren't going to Mr. Thomas White's house are you?" asked an old gnome. "We are, who are all you?" asked Benny.

"We're the victims of that mad man." said a girl gnome. "Victims?" asked Featherstone. "Yes, he's like a gnome serial killer." said another woman gnome.

"And he cut off our hats, and kept them as his trophies, then he just dumped us here in this ally." said a man gnome.

"Well we have to find him, he's kidnapped my daughter." said Gnomeo. "Go then, but watch out for Rex and Vince." said the old man gnome.

"Who're they?" asked one of the little red gnomes. "Two gray gnomes who work at White's henchmen." said the woman gnome.

"Thanks for the warning. Come on men." said Lord Redbrick. "Good luck." they all said.

**Well that's then end of chapter 5, please review :)**


	7. The Rescue

**Summer in the Garden**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, anyway I'm writing this because lots of people liked my first one, I had to continue. Also I got this idea from a story that was deleted on fanfiction, I don't remember who wrote it, but it was called Married Life. So I'm not stealing it, I just got the idea for my story from it. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Happy in the Garden  
**

One morning in the Red and Blue Garden, everyone was just getting up. Inside the greenhouse, Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting out of bed.

"Morning sweetheart." said Gnomeo. "Morning love." said Juliet. The two kissed. Then they heard a faint whimper.

"Sounds like Vanessa's awake." said Juliet. "Yeah, would you mind getting her while I go help with the morning preparations?" asked Gnomeo.

"Sure, see you outside." said Juliet. She walked out of their room, and into the nursery that was beautiful.

The walls were painted purple, on the walls were pictures of all kinds of flowers, butterflies, and birds, the floor was a red fluffy carpet, Vanessa's crib was a violet color, on shelves there were some of Vanessa's favorite books, and on the floor were her toys.

She looked at the crib, and saw a little gnome, with light brown hair, a purple hat, and dress, with blue eyes.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" asked Juliet picking her up, and putting her on her hip. "Yes, Mummy." said Vanessa.

Juliet carried Vanessa outside the garden, and over to the shed, to wear everyone was getting ready for breakfast. "Bweakfast." said Vanessa in her baby voice.

"That's right, Vanessa breakfast is being cooked." said Juliet. "Morning Juliet, hello little Nessie." said Nanette. "Hi Auntie Nanette." said Vanessa.

"Good morning, Nanette." said Juliet. "Juliet dear, could you give us a hand in here?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Be right there. Hey Tybalt, could you watch Vanessa for me?" asked Juliet.

"(Groans), all right." said Tybalt. "Hi Tybal." said Vanessa. Inside the shed Juliet helped Lady Blueberry cook eggs. "How are things going with little Vanessa?" asked Lady Blueberry.

"Oh things are going great, she's a little sweetheart." said Juliet. "She sure is." agreed Gnomeo. "It turns out the old wise tale is right, kids do make things happier." said Lord Redbrick.

When all the food was done, everyone carried the food to the table. "Gnomeo could you go get Vanessa and Tybalt?" asked Juliet.

"Sure thing, love." said Gnomeo. He walked over the shed where the lawnmowers were in, and saw Tybalt playing patty cake with Vanessa.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it up, and throw it in the pan." said Tybalt.

And at the end of the rhyme, Vanessa let out a laugh, and so did Tybalt. "Tybalt." said Gnomeo. "(Clears throat), all right kid go to your dad." said Tybalt.

"Daddy." said Vanessa running towards Gnomeo. Gnomeo picked her up. "Breakfast is ready." he said. When he got to the table, Gnomeo put Vanessa in her high chair.

Soon everyone dug into breakfast. "Here you go, Nessie nice delicious porridge, and orange juice." said Juliet. When breakfast was over, everyone went to their jobs.

Gnomeo helped Tybalt and Benny mow the lawn, Nanette and Dolly watered the flowers, Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry scouted outside the garden to make sure everything was safe.

And Juliet helped Fawn, the bunnies, and the little red gnomes paint the fence. And Featherstone and Ramona had the most important job, they were watching Vanessa.

When the day was done, Juliet and Gnomeo put Vanessa to bed. Gnomeo gently laid Vanessa in her crib. Juliet gave her, her favorite toy, a stuffed octopus, and tucked her in.

"Good night sweetie." said Gnomeo giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night darling." said Juliet. And the two left her alone to sleep.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: The Collector  
**

The next morning all the gnomes were frozen in their places, when Mr. and Mrs. Capulet (Originally Miss Montaque) were gardening.

"Oh, darling I just love our decorative gnomes. But remind me where did this little purple one come from?" asked Mrs. Capulet.

(Humans don't know that gnomes could have babies). "I don't know, we just found her by those two." said Mr. Capulet.

Then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" asked Mrs. Capulet. The two went inside, and opened the door.

There at the door was a middle-aged man in a bowler hat and trench coat. "Hello, can we help you, Mr?" asked Mr. Capulet.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Thomas White. I was just walking by, and I saw your collection of garden gnomes in your garden.

"We do have a nice collection of gnomes." said Mrs. Capulet. "I was wondering if I may take a look your collection up close?" asked Thomas White.

"Why of coarse." said Mrs. Capulet. Thomas White walked inside, through the house, and into the garden.

He looked at all the gnomes, red, blue, male, and female. Then something caught his eye, it was a little purple gnome.

"Where'd you get this one?" he asked. "We don't know, she just showed up, we just think someone was just being generous." explained Mrs. Capulet.

"Well would you consider giving her to me?" asked Thomas White. Gnomeo and Juliet gave a nervous look at each other.

"I'm sorry, but we're looking to give her away." said Mr. Capulet. "You people drive a hard bargain. How about 20." "No." "50" "No." "All right 100, but that's my last offer."

"We're sorry, Mr. White, but that little gnome isn't for sale." said Mrs. Capulet putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, and I think that you should leave now." said Mr. Capulet. "You're right, I'm go now. Terribly sorry to have caused any harm. Have a nice day." said Mr. Thomas White.

When Mr. Thomas White returned home, he went down into his basement. "Vince, Rex, please come out." he said.

Out of the dark came two gnomes with gray hats. "Vince, Rex, I saw something that would complete my collection. A little purple gnome." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Another one for your collection?" asked Vince. "Yes." he said. And he turned to the wall that had at least 49 purple hats that belonged to gnomes.

But it was only the hats, no gnomes. "So I talked to the owners, but they're not giving her up. So I need you two to get her and bring her to me." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Where is she?" asked Rex. "In a giant garden with red and blue gnomes, at the Capulet's house." he explained.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2, suspenseful huh? Please review.**

**Chapter 3: Trouble Stirs  
**

The next day the gnomes were talking about the man they saw yesterday over coffee.

"I wonder what that man wanted with Vanessa." said Lord Redbrick. "I don't know, but thankfully Mr. and Mrs. Capulet turned him down at the offers." said Gnomeo.

Meanwhile little Vanessa was playing in the play area her father, and grandfather made for her. It had a swing set, sand box, teeter-totter, and slide.

She was just swinging on the swings when she heard some rustling in the bushes behind her. She hoped off the swing, and went over to the bushes, she looked in and saw two pairs of eye.

She screamed and ran. "Mummy, Daddy!" she cried running towards them. "Vanessa, shh, sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Juliet picking her up, and patting her little purple hat.

"Thewe are eyes in the bushes." she said. "Eyes?" asked Tybalt. "Four of them." she said. Gnomeo, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Featherstone, Paris, and Fawn looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Nessie, we'll go see what there." comforted Lord Redbrick. They all went over to the bushes and look inside them. "There are no eyes." said Paris.

"But thewe are." said Vanessa. "Don't worry sweetie, everything's fine now." said Gnomeo, taking Vanessa from Juliet.

Meanwhile outside the fence Vince and Rex watched the other gnomes. "Drat, we almost had her." said Vince. "Patience, brother we will please Thomas." said Rex.

After that "eyes" fiasco, the garden went on with their usual work. While the adults were working Vanessa was playing with her toys by the fence.

"Do you really believe that Vanessa saw eyes in the bushes?" asked Nanette. "Well, she could've been seeing things. But still she may have seen something." said Lady Blueberry.

While Vanessa played with her toys the two gnomes watched her. "Look at her hat." said Rex. "It's perfect for Thomas' collection." said Vince.

That night as Vanessa slept in her crib, the two gnomes snuck into her room, carefully took her out of her crib, and ran out the window with her!

**Well that was chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4: Panic and a clue  
**

When morning came Gnomeo and Juliet wondered why they didn't hear Vanessa wake up.

"I think she might still be sleeping. I'll go get her." said Juliet. Gnomeo walked out of the greenhouse, and went to talk with Benny and Tybalt.

While talking, everyone heard Juliet scream. "Juliet?" asked Gnomeo. "Gnomeo, Vanessa, she's gone!" she cried. "Gone?" asked Tybalt.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Benny. "She wasn't in her crib, or in the greenhouse." explained Juliet.

"Don't worry, Juliet we'll put out word and look for her." said Gnomeo. Gnomeo called Shroom over to go spread the word that Vanessa was missing.

When the word was out, the whole garden searched for her. "Hello, senorita Vanessa are you under here." asked Featherstone looking under an upside down wheelbarrow.

"Is she under there, Featherstone?" asked Ramona. "Not here." he said. "Vanessa, Vanessa, come out, come out where ever you are." called Fawn.

By the time it was high noon, the garden had been searched high and low, but there was no sign of Vanessa. "Oh, my sweet little girl, where could she be?" asked Juliet sobbing.

Lady Blueberry put her arm over her daughter-in-law. "Don't worry, dear we'll find her." she said. "Gnomeo, Juliet I'm sorry to say this but, we think someone might have taken her." said Paris.

"What?" asked Juliet. "Why do you say that?" asked Lord Redbrick. Paris led them over to the fence. "See look, these footprints goes towards the greenhouse, back towards the fence, and to this secret passage." explained Paris.

"Those ruffians. No one kidnaps Lord Redbrick's granddaughter." said Lord Redbrick. "And Gnomeo Blueberry's daughter." said Gnomeo.

At dinner every discussed who could've taken the child. "It had to be a gnome." said Nanette. "But that Mr. Thomas White wanted Vanessa." said one of the little red gnomes.

That night, when Mr. and Mrs. Capulet were asleep, Benny and the bunnies snuck into the house to use the computer to find out information about Mr. Thomas White.

They gathered information, printed it out, and ran back to the garden. "All right, we've found some information about him." said Benny.

"What does it say?" asked Tybalt. "It says here that Mr. Thomas White worked in a gnome making factory, and claimed that the gnomes were alive. After they fired him for smashing purple gnomes, he stole two gray gnomes. It says he lives at 12 Fern St. on the other side of town." read Benny.

"Well it looks like we're up for a rescue mission." said Lord Redbrick.

**Well that's the end of chapter 4, please review.**

**Chapter 5: To the Rescue **

The next morning all the guys were going to get Vanessa back. "We've got the address and the directions." said Benny holding up a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, Juliet we're coming back tonight, and I'll have Vanessa in my arms when we get back." assured Gnomeo.

"I know, be careful." said Juliet, after giving him a kiss. "We will." said Tybalt. And all the guys left to rescue Vanessa.

Meanwhile Vanessa was scared and confused. She was in a dark room with only one high window, and one door. The window was too high for her to climb out, and the door knob was too high and locked.

"Mummy! Daddy! Where are you?" she kept calling. Then the door opened a little. "Are you hungry my dear?" asked a male voice. "Y-yes." said Vanessa in a shaky voice.

"Well here's some food." he said. He threw in a tray covered with plastic wrap and a fork. Vanessa pulled opened the wrap which showed a sight she didn't like.

In the tray was cold chicken, cold peas, and cold and lumpy mashed potatoes. Vanessa would give anything for some real food.

Like some of her mother's apple pie, her father's cheeseburgers, her grandpa's hot dogs, or her grandma's chocolate chip cookies. But she was desperate for food, so she ate it.

"Mummy, Daddy where are you?" asked herself. Meanwhile the guys were on their way to Mr. Thomas White's house. "We're almost there." said Benny.

Suddenly they heard a "Psst". They all looked around, and saw a gnome with no hat motioning them to come closer.

They went around the corner and saw gnomes young and old, male and female. All wearing purple clothes, with no hats, they were all scratched and cracked.

"You lot aren't going to Mr. Thomas White's house are you?" asked an old gnome. "We are, who are all you?" asked Benny.

"We're the victims of that mad man." said a girl gnome. "Victims?" asked Featherstone. "Yes, he's like a gnome serial killer." said another woman gnome.

"And he cut off our hats, and kept them as his trophies, then he just dumped us here in this ally." said a man gnome.

"Well we have to find him, he's kidnapped my daughter." said Gnomeo. "Go then, but watch out for Rex and Vince." said the old man gnome.

"Who're they?" asked one of the little red gnomes. "Two gray gnomes who work at White's henchmen." said the woman gnome.

"Thanks for the warning. Come on men." said Lord Redbrick. "Good luck." they all said.

**Well that's then end of chapter 5, please review :)**

**Chapter 6: The Rescue  
**

Finally the guys had made it to the house. They saw an open window, used a rope to reach the ledge, and climbed in. Fawn and Featherstone kept watched outside.

The guys wandered around quietly looking for Vanessa. "Vanessa?" called Gnomeo. "Nessie?" called Lord Redbrick. "Well now my little one it is time." said a man's voice.

"It must be Thomas White, come on." whispered Tybalt. They looked around the corner, and saw Mr. Thomas White putting Vanessa in a chair on a table, and tying her to the chair with shoelaces.

"What you doing?" asked Vanessa in a worried baby voice. "Don't worry my dear, this'll be so quick you won't feel a thing." he said.

He picked up a large knife. "Now I'll have that hat off in no time, if you just hold still." he said. Vanessa started to cry and scream.

Suddenly something came over Gnomeo. It was like his fatherly instinct exploded. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!" he shouted running towards Thomas.

"Daddy!" Vanessa said in a happy place. Gnomeo jumped and smacked the knife out of his hand. "(Growls), Vince, Rex, get them!" he yelled. The two gray gnomes came out, and attacked the others.

"Daddy." said Vanessa. "It's all right, sweetie, Daddy's here, he's going to get you out." said Gnomeo trying to keep Vanessa calm and untie the shoelaces.

Rex and Vince attacked the other gnomes. Lord Redbrick whacked them with his walking stick. Tybalt gave them the good 1-2.

Gnomeo got Vanessa untied and picked her up. The next thing they knew they heard someone barge down the front door. "This is the police, we got a call from your neighbors saying that there's a ruckus going on." said the head police officer.

All the gnomes went still. "What's going on here, sir?" asked one of the officers. "The gnomes, they attacked me." said Thomas. "The gnomes. Didn't they boys?" he said.

But Rex and Vince stood still. "Vince, Rex move." Thomas commanded. "O-kay, sir, why don't you come with us." said an officer.

"They move, they move I tell you." he kept saying, and the police took him away.

**Well that's chapter 6 please review :)**


	8. Home

**Summer in the Garden**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here, anyway I'm writing this because lots of people liked my first one, I had to continue. Also I got this idea from a story that was deleted on fanfiction, I don't remember who wrote it, but it was called Married Life. So I'm not stealing it, I just got the idea for my story from it. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Happy in the Garden  
**

One morning in the Red and Blue Garden, everyone was just getting up. Inside the greenhouse, Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting out of bed.

"Morning sweetheart." said Gnomeo. "Morning love." said Juliet. The two kissed. Then they heard a faint whimper.

"Sounds like Vanessa's awake." said Juliet. "Yeah, would you mind getting her while I go help with the morning preparations?" asked Gnomeo.

"Sure, see you outside." said Juliet. She walked out of their room, and into the nursery that was beautiful.

The walls were painted purple, on the walls were pictures of all kinds of flowers, butterflies, and birds, the floor was a red fluffy carpet, Vanessa's crib was a violet color, on shelves there were some of Vanessa's favorite books, and on the floor were her toys.

She looked at the crib, and saw a little gnome, with light brown hair, a purple hat, and dress, with blue eyes.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" asked Juliet picking her up, and putting her on her hip. "Yes, Mummy." said Vanessa.

Juliet carried Vanessa outside the garden, and over to the shed, to wear everyone was getting ready for breakfast. "Bweakfast." said Vanessa in her baby voice.

"That's right, Vanessa breakfast is being cooked." said Juliet. "Morning Juliet, hello little Nessie." said Nanette. "Hi Auntie Nanette." said Vanessa.

"Good morning, Nanette." said Juliet. "Juliet dear, could you give us a hand in here?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Be right there. Hey Tybalt, could you watch Vanessa for me?" asked Juliet.

"(Groans), all right." said Tybalt. "Hi Tybal." said Vanessa. Inside the shed Juliet helped Lady Blueberry cook eggs. "How are things going with little Vanessa?" asked Lady Blueberry.

"Oh things are going great, she's a little sweetheart." said Juliet. "She sure is." agreed Gnomeo. "It turns out the old wise tale is right, kids do make things happier." said Lord Redbrick.

When all the food was done, everyone carried the food to the table. "Gnomeo could you go get Vanessa and Tybalt?" asked Juliet.

"Sure thing, love." said Gnomeo. He walked over the shed where the lawnmowers were in, and saw Tybalt playing patty cake with Vanessa.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it up, and throw it in the pan." said Tybalt.

And at the end of the rhyme, Vanessa let out a laugh, and so did Tybalt. "Tybalt." said Gnomeo. "(Clears throat), all right kid go to your dad." said Tybalt.

"Daddy." said Vanessa running towards Gnomeo. Gnomeo picked her up. "Breakfast is ready." he said. When he got to the table, Gnomeo put Vanessa in her high chair.

Soon everyone dug into breakfast. "Here you go, Nessie nice delicious porridge, and orange juice." said Juliet. When breakfast was over, everyone went to their jobs.

Gnomeo helped Tybalt and Benny mow the lawn, Nanette and Dolly watered the flowers, Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry scouted outside the garden to make sure everything was safe.

And Juliet helped Fawn, the bunnies, and the little red gnomes paint the fence. And Featherstone and Ramona had the most important job, they were watching Vanessa.

When the day was done, Juliet and Gnomeo put Vanessa to bed. Gnomeo gently laid Vanessa in her crib. Juliet gave her, her favorite toy, a stuffed octopus, and tucked her in.

"Good night sweetie." said Gnomeo giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night darling." said Juliet. And the two left her alone to sleep.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: The Collector  
**

The next morning all the gnomes were frozen in their places, when Mr. and Mrs. Capulet (Originally Miss Montaque) were gardening.

"Oh, darling I just love our decorative gnomes. But remind me where did this little purple one come from?" asked Mrs. Capulet.

(Humans don't know that gnomes could have babies). "I don't know, we just found her by those two." said Mr. Capulet.

Then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" asked Mrs. Capulet. The two went inside, and opened the door.

There at the door was a middle-aged man in a bowler hat and trench coat. "Hello, can we help you, Mr?" asked Mr. Capulet.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Thomas White. I was just walking by, and I saw your collection of garden gnomes in your garden.

"We do have a nice collection of gnomes." said Mrs. Capulet. "I was wondering if I may take a look your collection up close?" asked Thomas White.

"Why of coarse." said Mrs. Capulet. Thomas White walked inside, through the house, and into the garden.

He looked at all the gnomes, red, blue, male, and female. Then something caught his eye, it was a little purple gnome.

"Where'd you get this one?" he asked. "We don't know, she just showed up, we just think someone was just being generous." explained Mrs. Capulet.

"Well would you consider giving her to me?" asked Thomas White. Gnomeo and Juliet gave a nervous look at each other.

"I'm sorry, but we're looking to give her away." said Mr. Capulet. "You people drive a hard bargain. How about 20." "No." "50" "No." "All right 100, but that's my last offer."

"We're sorry, Mr. White, but that little gnome isn't for sale." said Mrs. Capulet putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, and I think that you should leave now." said Mr. Capulet. "You're right, I'm go now. Terribly sorry to have caused any harm. Have a nice day." said Mr. Thomas White.

When Mr. Thomas White returned home, he went down into his basement. "Vince, Rex, please come out." he said.

Out of the dark came two gnomes with gray hats. "Vince, Rex, I saw something that would complete my collection. A little purple gnome." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Another one for your collection?" asked Vince. "Yes." he said. And he turned to the wall that had at least 49 purple hats that belonged to gnomes.

But it was only the hats, no gnomes. "So I talked to the owners, but they're not giving her up. So I need you two to get her and bring her to me." said Mr. Thomas White.

"Where is she?" asked Rex. "In a giant garden with red and blue gnomes, at the Capulet's house." he explained.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2, suspenseful huh? Please review.**

**Chapter 3: Trouble Stirs  
**

The next day the gnomes were talking about the man they saw yesterday over coffee.

"I wonder what that man wanted with Vanessa." said Lord Redbrick. "I don't know, but thankfully Mr. and Mrs. Capulet turned him down at the offers." said Gnomeo.

Meanwhile little Vanessa was playing in the play area her father, and grandfather made for her. It had a swing set, sand box, teeter-totter, and slide.

She was just swinging on the swings when she heard some rustling in the bushes behind her. She hoped off the swing, and went over to the bushes, she looked in and saw two pairs of eye.

She screamed and ran. "Mummy, Daddy!" she cried running towards them. "Vanessa, shh, sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Juliet picking her up, and patting her little purple hat.

"Thewe are eyes in the bushes." she said. "Eyes?" asked Tybalt. "Four of them." she said. Gnomeo, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Featherstone, Paris, and Fawn looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Nessie, we'll go see what there." comforted Lord Redbrick. They all went over to the bushes and look inside them. "There are no eyes." said Paris.

"But thewe are." said Vanessa. "Don't worry sweetie, everything's fine now." said Gnomeo, taking Vanessa from Juliet.

Meanwhile outside the fence Vince and Rex watched the other gnomes. "Drat, we almost had her." said Vince. "Patience, brother we will please Thomas." said Rex.

After that "eyes" fiasco, the garden went on with their usual work. While the adults were working Vanessa was playing with her toys by the fence.

"Do you really believe that Vanessa saw eyes in the bushes?" asked Nanette. "Well, she could've been seeing things. But still she may have seen something." said Lady Blueberry.

While Vanessa played with her toys the two gnomes watched her. "Look at her hat." said Rex. "It's perfect for Thomas' collection." said Vince.

That night as Vanessa slept in her crib, the two gnomes snuck into her room, carefully took her out of her crib, and ran out the window with her!

**Well that was chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4: Panic and a clue  
**

When morning came Gnomeo and Juliet wondered why they didn't hear Vanessa wake up.

"I think she might still be sleeping. I'll go get her." said Juliet. Gnomeo walked out of the greenhouse, and went to talk with Benny and Tybalt.

While talking, everyone heard Juliet scream. "Juliet?" asked Gnomeo. "Gnomeo, Vanessa, she's gone!" she cried. "Gone?" asked Tybalt.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Benny. "She wasn't in her crib, or in the greenhouse." explained Juliet.

"Don't worry, Juliet we'll put out word and look for her." said Gnomeo. Gnomeo called Shroom over to go spread the word that Vanessa was missing.

When the word was out, the whole garden searched for her. "Hello, senorita Vanessa are you under here." asked Featherstone looking under an upside down wheelbarrow.

"Is she under there, Featherstone?" asked Ramona. "Not here." he said. "Vanessa, Vanessa, come out, come out where ever you are." called Fawn.

By the time it was high noon, the garden had been searched high and low, but there was no sign of Vanessa. "Oh, my sweet little girl, where could she be?" asked Juliet sobbing.

Lady Blueberry put her arm over her daughter-in-law. "Don't worry, dear we'll find her." she said. "Gnomeo, Juliet I'm sorry to say this but, we think someone might have taken her." said Paris.

"What?" asked Juliet. "Why do you say that?" asked Lord Redbrick. Paris led them over to the fence. "See look, these footprints goes towards the greenhouse, back towards the fence, and to this secret passage." explained Paris.

"Those ruffians. No one kidnaps Lord Redbrick's granddaughter." said Lord Redbrick. "And Gnomeo Blueberry's daughter." said Gnomeo.

At dinner every discussed who could've taken the child. "It had to be a gnome." said Nanette. "But that Mr. Thomas White wanted Vanessa." said one of the little red gnomes.

That night, when Mr. and Mrs. Capulet were asleep, Benny and the bunnies snuck into the house to use the computer to find out information about Mr. Thomas White.

They gathered information, printed it out, and ran back to the garden. "All right, we've found some information about him." said Benny.

"What does it say?" asked Tybalt. "It says here that Mr. Thomas White worked in a gnome making factory, and claimed that the gnomes were alive. After they fired him for smashing purple gnomes, he stole two gray gnomes. It says he lives at 12 Fern St. on the other side of town." read Benny.

"Well it looks like we're up for a rescue mission." said Lord Redbrick.

**Well that's the end of chapter 4, please review.**

**Chapter 5: To the Rescue **

The next morning all the guys were going to get Vanessa back. "We've got the address and the directions." said Benny holding up a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, Juliet we're coming back tonight, and I'll have Vanessa in my arms when we get back." assured Gnomeo.

"I know, be careful." said Juliet, after giving him a kiss. "We will." said Tybalt. And all the guys left to rescue Vanessa.

Meanwhile Vanessa was scared and confused. She was in a dark room with only one high window, and one door. The window was too high for her to climb out, and the door knob was too high and locked.

"Mummy! Daddy! Where are you?" she kept calling. Then the door opened a little. "Are you hungry my dear?" asked a male voice. "Y-yes." said Vanessa in a shaky voice.

"Well here's some food." he said. He threw in a tray covered with plastic wrap and a fork. Vanessa pulled opened the wrap which showed a sight she didn't like.

In the tray was cold chicken, cold peas, and cold and lumpy mashed potatoes. Vanessa would give anything for some real food.

Like some of her mother's apple pie, her father's cheeseburgers, her grandpa's hot dogs, or her grandma's chocolate chip cookies. But she was desperate for food, so she ate it.

"Mummy, Daddy where are you?" asked herself. Meanwhile the guys were on their way to Mr. Thomas White's house. "We're almost there." said Benny.

Suddenly they heard a "Psst". They all looked around, and saw a gnome with no hat motioning them to come closer.

They went around the corner and saw gnomes young and old, male and female. All wearing purple clothes, with no hats, they were all scratched and cracked.

"You lot aren't going to Mr. Thomas White's house are you?" asked an old gnome. "We are, who are all you?" asked Benny.

"We're the victims of that mad man." said a girl gnome. "Victims?" asked Featherstone. "Yes, he's like a gnome serial killer." said another woman gnome.

"And he cut off our hats, and kept them as his trophies, then he just dumped us here in this ally." said a man gnome.

"Well we have to find him, he's kidnapped my daughter." said Gnomeo. "Go then, but watch out for Rex and Vince." said the old man gnome.

"Who're they?" asked one of the little red gnomes. "Two gray gnomes who work at White's henchmen." said the woman gnome.

"Thanks for the warning. Come on men." said Lord Redbrick. "Good luck." they all said.

**Well that's then end of chapter 5, please review :)**

**Chapter 6: The Rescue  
**

Finally the guys had made it to the house. They saw an open window, used a rope to reach the ledge, and climbed in. Fawn and Featherstone kept watched outside.

The guys wandered around quietly looking for Vanessa. "Vanessa?" called Gnomeo. "Nessie?" called Lord Redbrick. "Well now my little one it is time." said a man's voice.

"It must be Thomas White, come on." whispered Tybalt. They looked around the corner, and saw Mr. Thomas White putting Vanessa in a chair on a table, and tying her to the chair with shoelaces.

"What you doing?" asked Vanessa in a worried baby voice. "Don't worry my dear, this'll be so quick you won't feel a thing." he said.

He picked up a large knife. "Now I'll have that hat off in no time, if you just hold still." he said. Vanessa started to cry and scream.

Suddenly something came over Gnomeo. It was like his fatherly instinct exploded. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!" he shouted running towards Thomas.

"Daddy!" Vanessa said in a happy place. Gnomeo jumped and smacked the knife out of his hand. "(Growls), Vince, Rex, get them!" he yelled. The two gray gnomes came out, and attacked the others.

"Daddy." said Vanessa. "It's all right, sweetie, Daddy's here, he's going to get you out." said Gnomeo trying to keep Vanessa calm and untie the shoelaces.

Rex and Vince attacked the other gnomes. Lord Redbrick whacked them with his walking stick. Tybalt gave them the good 1-2.

Gnomeo got Vanessa untied and picked her up. The next thing they knew they heard someone barge down the front door. "This is the police, we got a call from your neighbors saying that there's a ruckus going on." said the head police officer.

All the gnomes went still. "What's going on here, sir?" asked one of the officers. "The gnomes, they attacked me." said Thomas. "The gnomes. Didn't they boys?" he said.

But Rex and Vince stood still. "Vince, Rex move." Thomas commanded shaking them. "O-kay, sir, why don't you come with us." said an officer.

"They move, they move I tell you." he kept saying, and the police took him away.

**Well that's chapter 6 please review :)**

**Chapter 7: Home  
**

When the cops left the gnomes went alive again. "Daddy!" Vanessa cried again. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Nessie!" shouted Lord Redbrick. "Gwandpa." said Vanessa, Gnomeo gave her to him. "Uncle Benny." she said. "You're safe." said Benny.

The guys left and headed back to the garden with Vanessa with them. When the got to the gate Gnomeo hid Vanessa behind him. "Juliet, we're back." he called.

Juliet and the girls ran to the guys. "Did you find her, is she safe?" she asked. "Well why don't you ask her?" asked Gnomeo, taking Vanessa from behind his back.

"Mummy." said Vanessa. "Vanessa, my little angel." said Juliet taking Vanessa, and hugging her. "Gwandma." said Vanessa. "My dear." said Lady Blueberry, kissing her granddaughter on the cheek.

That night after they all calmed down a bit, the adults watched the news. "And fr today's news, the police took in a man by the name of Mr. Thomas White, claiming that garden gnomes were alive, he's being held in London's best mental hospital." said the news reporter.

"Humans, they're crazy." said Tybalt. "Mummy, Daddy?" called Vanessa. Gnomeo and Juliet looked to see their daughter in her nightgown, holding her stuffed octopus.

"Ready for bed, love?" asked Gnomeo. "Uh huh." said Vanessa. Juliet picked her up, and carried her to the greenhouse.

They walked into her room, and put her in her crib. This time Gnomeo locked the window. They both looked at her sleeping.

It was hard for them to believe that because they loved each other more than anything, they created something they now loved more than anything.

**THE END :D**


End file.
